Reencuentro
by floren-y
Summary: No entiendes lo que siento cuando estoy solo. kaneki y Hide al fin se encuentra despues de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Nacera el amor o la perdicion. Romance, Tragedia (muerte de un personaje), angustia y lemon. Kaneki x Hide


**Reencuentro.**

Kaneki x Hide

Si no has visto TOKYO GHOUL…. Esto es spoiler.

.

.

Ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kaneki y Hide se vieron por última vez. En ese periodo de tiempo ambos an cambiado para mejor o peor.

Ambos se conocen desde primaria. Siendo Kaneki un niño antisocial a los ojos de los demás, y juzgándolo hacia. La llegada de Hideyoshi Nagachika a la escuela cambia la vida de Kaneki, siendo este su único apoyo durante su niñez y la única persona a la que parece interesarle. Durante toda su vida Hide es considerado su mejor amigo.

Ambos crecieron juntos siendo Kaneki dependiente de Hideyoshi a tal punto de preguntarle si esta bien que salga con una chica. Cada cosa que Kaneki haga siempre termina por consultar con Hide, y este es feliz de que su amigo dependa de él, pero a la vez duda si esta bien que Kaneki dependa tanto de él. Intentando muchas veces romper ese lazo que los une, pero siempre termina arrepintiéndose.

Su relación es más que de amigos es como de hermanos pero va más lejos que esa relación, no tiene explicación a los ojos de los demás.

Recientemente Hide se ha relacionado con la organización CCG para poder acceder a información clasificada y así encontrar a Kaneki, él cual se encuentra desaparecido.

La meta de Hide es encontrar a Kaneki cueste lo que cueste.

Después de tanto tiempo su investigación rinde fruto. Sabe donde encontrar a Kaneki y también logra descifrar sus próximos movimientos, logrando adelantarse.

**_-Kaneki, ¿estas en ese lugar?, nunca te moviste de hay-_** mientras observaba su celular **_–iré así ti, como siempre- _**su voz sonaba alegre pero con toque de melancolía**_. –Te traeré a casa-._**

Hide salió de las oficinas de de CCG en medio de la noche y se dirigió al ascensor el cual bajo hacia la playa de estacionamiento, donde tomo su auto y salió de los terrenos de la delegación.

Una vez en la autopista solo se limito a pisar el acelerador a fondo hasta querer atravesarlo hacia a fuera del auto para poder llegar más rápido. Su desesperación era tanta que temía que Kaneki desapareciera de ese lugar, tan nervioso estaba que casi choca contra un auto al tratar de avanzar unos autos que estaban al frente.

**_-Kaneki no te vallas, estoy cerca-_**

Fueron las palabras que Hide dijo con lagrimas en los ojos**_ –por favor no te vallas-_**. El camino hacia ese lugar era tan lejano que parecía un infierno la espera para Hide. **_– por favor permanece hay, te lo ruejo-._**

Había pasado una hora y Hide aun no llegaba a ese lugar. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos de todas las lagrimas que había derramado, cuando pudo divisar la calle principal solo se limito a acelerar saltándose los semáforos en rojo. Eran las 4 de la mañana y no había gente en las calles.

**_-ya falta poco y podre abrazarte, solo espera Kaneki- _**con su voz entre cortada.

Hide estaba eufórico pero nervioso, por un momento pareció estar perdido pero se ubico al ver unos carteles. Hasta que pudo divisar el cartel de Anteiku, y empezó a desacelerar que dando a mitad de la cuadra siguiente.

**_-llegue-_** cuando bajo del auto se dirigió al cafebar. Solo se limito a correr tan rápido como pudo. Una vez en la puerta giro la perrilla, la puerta se abrió he ingreso a Anteiku, el lugar parecía, que nadie hubiera estado hay en meses. Hide parecía desilusionado, pero recordó que Kaneki le dijo una vez que se estaba hospedando en los cuartos de Anteiku, así que se limito a buscar esos cuartos.

No había nadie viviendo en ese lugar, busco y busco alguna señal de que Kaneki estuviera hay o hubiese estado, pero no, la única persona que estaba en Anteiku era solo Hide.

**_-creo que me equivoque-_**cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente.

Había una cama en la oscura habitación donde Hide se encontraba llorando, se sentó en ella y luego de tres minutos callo rendido en la cama.

Había amanecido, se escuchaba el murmullo de los autos y el cantar de las aves. Pero Hide seguía dormido, era tanto el cansancio que ni todo ese ruido podía levantarlo. El tiempo solo paso, pero el tiempo de esa habitación parecía congelado.

Y siguieron pasando las horas y Hide no se levantaba.

Pasado el medio día Hide empezó a abrir los ojos, aquellos de color ámbar, pero tenía un toque de color rojo y estaban hinchados. **_–me quede dormido en este lugar, soy patético- ._**

Una vez despierto solo se limito pensar en salir de hay, rumbo a la puerta solo podía pensar en Kaneki.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir una idea absurda se le cruzo por la cabeza, **_-¿si reviso de nuevo los cuartos?, no, no hay nadie-_** sonaron sus palabras. Cuando giro la perilla, la soltó y dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a las habitaciones, no perdía nada en volver a revisarlas.

Con el corazón en la boca se dirigió a abrir las puertas, pero sabía que no iba encontrar nada.

Con cada puerta que habría las lagrimas solo querían desbordarse de sus ojos color ámbar, solo faltaban 5 puertas mas y todo se acababa.

Cuando habría las puertas, una en especial se encontraba bloqueada, no sabia si el mismo lo había bloqueado, decidió a abrirla a patadas. Preparado para tirarla, esta se abrió de tanto forcejeó, pero no había nada solo era una ilusión, se adentro a mirar, pero solo había polvo.

Respiro profundo, preparado para salir, cuando fue atacado por la espalda sin poderse defender bien se limito a gritar-

**_-suéltame-_** tratando de resistirse.

**_-Hide-_**

Esa voz causo escalofríos en Hide que se encontraba arrodillado**_. – ¿Kaneki?-_** cuando giro la cabeza para poder visualizar a la persona que se encontraba a su espalda, no dudo en levantarse y lanzarse a los brazos de Kaneki al cual se aferro fuertemente, pero el otro no reacciono, fue como si no sintiera nada por ver a Hide después de mucho tiempo.

**_-Hide ¿por que estas aquí?-_** solo se limito a preguntar.

**_-no estas feliz de verme Kaneki-_** con lagrimas en los ojos.

**_-no-_**

Hide solo se separo ante tal respuesta, mirando el suelo para ocultar sus ojos llorosos. Cuando Hide lo miro de frente y solo sonrió, esa sonrisa ni siquiera saco una sonrisa en el rostro de Kaneki que parecía estar furioso por la presencia de Hide.

**_-me moleste en venir, por favor sonríe para mí-_** con un rostro todo lloroso y a un haci sonreía.

A lo que respondió **_–no solicite tú presencia-._**

Causando que más lagrimas fluyeran de los ojos de Hide,

**_-vamos a casa Kaneki-_** manteniendo su sonrisa.

**_-estoy en casa, no necesito de tu persona – _**

**_-ven conmigo por favor, ven conmigo te lo ruego-_** mientras mas lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Hide. **_–Ven Kaneki-_** se escucho entre cortado.

**_-no Hide-_** mientras permanecía parado sin responder a las suplicas de Hide. **_–Quiero estar aquí, lejos de todo-._**

A lo que Hide callo de rodillas contra el piso **_–vamos a casa Kaneki-._**

**_-no-_** fue su respuesta final.

Hide permaneció de rodillas unos minutos, se aventó y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes pronunciar **_–siempre lo supe, solo esperaba que me lo digieras-_** se escucho la puerta cerrar después de esas palabras.

La reacción de Kaneki fue de asombro y desesperación ante esas palabras, que quebraron esa dura coraza. **_–Hide-_** se escucho.

Cuando abrió la puerta, detrás de esta ya no había nada, ni siquiera una sombra. Hide se había marchado, el piso de arriba estaba en sumo silencio. Bajo las escaleras para haber si lo alcanzaba, pero en cambio se llevo una sorpresa, Hide estaba tirado en el piso por lo visto se había desmayado.

**_-Hide, Hide, Hide,-_** tratando de que reaccionara, pero era en vano ya que este no daba señales de estar respondiendo.

**_-Hide, lo siento, no quería causarte esto-_** mientras lo levantaba para luego besar su frente.

Kaneki llevo a Hide a su habitación y lo acomodo en la cama, **_-despierta Hide-._**

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Hide se había desmayado y seguía sin reaccionar. Era la segunda vez que Hide se veía haci de vulnerable.

Había oscurecido y Hide permanecía dormido, Kaneki no lo había dejado en ningún momento, era como un cazador vigilando a su presa.

Los ojos de Hide apenas se podían abrir, y cuando finalmente los abrió se dio cuenta que permanecía bajo el mismo techo, nunca había salido de la casa.

Se levanto con la intención de irse, pero sus piernas permanecían adormecidas asi que al levantarse callo bruscamente de la cama, se escucho un tremendo ruido que alerto a Kaneki.

Hide trataba de pararse pero su cuerpo no respondía, le dolían todos los huesos y la cabeza.

**_-Hide, ¡estas bien!-_** dentro Kaneki a la habitación.

**_-debo irme, debo irme-_** es lo que repetía Hide una y otra vez.

**_-Hide descansa un poco más-_**

**_-no, si veo tu cara de nuevo volveré a llorar-_** mientras trataba de apoyarse en la cama para poder salir.

**_-Hide-_**

**_-no, debo salir-_** mientras traba de pararse

Pero su cuerpo se lo impedía.

**_-Hide debes descansar-_** es lo que Kaneki decía mientras solo miraba des de la puerta. **_–Hide, no has comido nada desde que llegaste, te preparare algo-._**

**_-no seas amable conmigo-_** mientras trataba de levantarse.

**_-Hide ¿desde cuando lo sabias?-_**

**_-siempre lo supe todo, el por que sigues llevando ese parche-_** mientras intentaba levantarse **_–siempre tratando de cargar con todo-_**.

Mientras se rendía en la cama **_–Cuando empezaste a formar parte de ellos me sentía excluido, ya no me necesitabas y empecé a formar parte de tú pasado- ._**

**_-Hide-_**

**_-ya no era necesario en tú vida, pero sentía que me necesitabas- _**mirándolo a los ojos. **_–te habías convertido en el ghoul de un ojo, pero yo no podía hacer nada, esperaba que vinieras a buscarme pero nunca sucedió-_**

La habitación quedo en silencio.

**_-Hide-_** mientras trataba de explicar **_–no se como explicarte-._**

**_-yo entiendo todo, solo vine a buscarte y llevarte conmigo a casa, pero no sucederá, ja ja-_** mientras dio un largo y profundo suspiro. **_–Siempre tratando de cargar con todo el peso-._**

**_-solo te quería proteger, ahora pertenecemos a mundos muy diferentes-_** fue la respuesta de Kaneki.

**_-eso no fue proteger, solo me hiciste a un lado y desapareciste de mi vista-_**

**_-nunca enteras como me siento, somos como el día y la noche-_**

**_-nunca trataste de explicármelo, siempre haciéndome a un lado, a un cuanto mas me esforzara para alcanzarte- _**

**_-nunca pedí que me cuidaras-_** fríamente y seriamente fueron sus palabras.

**_-es verdad- _**mirando hacia el piso**_ -siempre tuve miedo de que desaparecieras- _**su voz sonó apagada **_–siempre quise cortar los lazos que nos une, pero no pude. Siempre preguntándome donde te irías si cortaba los lazos, mi corazón dolía cuando pensaba en eso-_**

**_-a veces era feliz cuando cuidabas de mí, pero por que debía depender de tí- _**mientras con una mano se cubría el ojo **_–¿por que?-_** mientras su mano se deslizaba por su rostro con tanta fuerza como si quisiera arrancarse el ojo,

**_-Kaneki-_** se escucho el grito de Hide.

**_-¡debí comerte cuando pude!-_** grito. **_–debí comerte, estas tan vulnerable y apetecible, tenias que ser mi primer presa- _**mientras acariciaba su boca, como si estuviera saboreando la carne. **_–pero ¿no se por que me contuve? –_**

Hubo silencio después de esas palabras, solo se podía escuchar algunos bocinazos que provenían de la calle. Kaneki solo se mantuvo estático, como si esas palabras no hubieran salido de su propia boca. Hide permaneció sentado en la cama como si estuviera reflexionando en esas palabras.

El silencio solo reino en la habitación.

Se escucho el rechinar de la cama, Hide se estaba levantando y dando pasos cortos se dirigía a Kaneki, era como un bebe que aprendía a caminar, la dista era corta pero parecía como si hubieran mil personas entre ellos dos. Con cada paso que Hide daba la distancia se hacia cada vez mas corta y mas corta a tal punto de quedar frente a frente.

**_-por que no enmiendas tu error Kaneki y me comes-_** fueron las escalofriantes palabras que Hide soltó, para luego abrazar a Kaneki **_–esta bien si me comes-._**

La reacción de Kaneki fue de gran shock, a lo que respondío a ese abrazo y lo tumbo en la cama con tal rapidez que la distancia que había recorrido Hide solo era una ilusión.

Ambos permanecieron acostados unos minutos. Hide mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba. Kaneki mantenía los ojos abiertos, como si estuviera vigilando a su presa.

Cuando Hide se decidió ha abrir los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron mirando. Las manos de Hide reaccionaron y empezaron a deslizarse por el rostro de Kaneki, rozando sus ojos para luego atraer su rostro al de él y depositar un suave baso en los labios del ghoul. Pero este no se quedo atrás y respondió con un beso mucho mas largo.

Ante este acto Hide quedo estupefacto, no se lo vio venir, unas lagrimas se deslizaron desde sus ojos hasta llegar a sus orejas, estancándose hay. A lo que Kaneki respondió con un dulce beso que deposito en los ojos de Hide.

Sin decirse nada continuaron besándose con tanta suavidad, con tanta paciencia como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido, pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de aquel rostro que mantenía una inocencia. Cada toque que Kaneki daba a la suave piel de Hide este respondía con un espasmo.

Kaneki estaba encima de Hide, para poder observar mejor sus facciones y sus reacciones ante los toques que este le proporcionaba.

**_-Kaneki por que no me comes de una vez-_** fue un leve susurro de Hide al oído de Kaneki, cuando este había acercado su rostro para poder darle un beso.

Kaneki respondió **_-estoy tomando me tiempo para saborear mi presa-_** mientras seguía depositando besos. Esa era una nueva fase en Kaneki que Hide no conocía. Todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron separados, Kaneki había desarrollado esa personalidad irreconocible para Hide.

**_-este es el único lado que no conozco-_** mientras acercaba su mano a la de Kaneki.

**_-este es el lado que no quiero que conozcas, Hide, tú me has dado todo de tí_**\- mientras se recostaba en el pecho de este –yo solo te he causado preocupaciones- mientras que Hide se dispuso a abrazarlo, a lo que Kaneki se le desbordaron las lagrimas ante esa respuesta. **_–Después de saber todo, solo te limitas a abrazarme y me perdonas una y otras vez-_**

**_-es por que tú eres el que más me necesita-_** mientras lo abrazaba mas fuertemente**_.-siempre he deseado tu felicidad, pero muy en el fondo de mí, deseo que solo dependas de mí-._**

Ellos permanecieron en esa posición por 10 minutos sin emitir ninguna palabra, sin decirse nada solo comunicándose a través del calor de su cuerpo.

**_-Hide, déjame hacerte el amor-_** fueron sus palabras claras y precisas. Tomando por sorpresa a Hide.

A lo que respondió **_–si te dejo volverás conmigo a casa-_**

**_-¿te estas vendiendo, para poder llevarme?_**

**_-si es la única forma de llevarte, hare lo que sea-_**

Cuando Kaneki empezó a deslizar sus mano por debajo de la remera de **_Hide –déjame disfrutar de tu hermoso piel-_** mientras se deslizo hasta llegar a los pezones de Hide, solo para rozarlos y dar marcha atrás. **_–No soy bueno en esto-_** mientras depositaba besos en el torso de Hide.

**_-mmh,-_** un pequeño gemido**_ –Kaneki-_**

Mientras que Kaneki lo ignoro por completo, sus besos empezaron a deslizarse hacia la entrepierna de Hide, pero se detuvo solo para mirar hacia arriba y ver el rostro de Hide, que estaba totalmente colorado mientras cubría su boca con las dos manos para evitar que cualquier gemido saliera de sus finos labios. Al ver esta reacción de Hide, Kaneki no pudo resistirse y se dirigió a los labios que este trataba de cubrir con gran desesperación solo para poder depositar más besos.

Entre tantos besos que Kaneki dejaba en el cuerpo de Hide, este no se dio cuenta que la mano del ghoul se empezaba a deslizar por encima del pantalón rozando la entrepierna, para detenerse ahí y empezar a acariciar su miembro casi erecto, a lo que la reacción de Hide fue un pequeño gemido que fue acallado por un beso de Kaneki, para luego subir y alcanzar su ropa interior tratando de llegar a su cometido final que era su pene totalmente erecto.

Una vez que llego a su cometido, lo empezó a acariciar dulcemente como si tratara de que el otro llegara a una desesperación por ser tocado más veces.

Kaneki era el que dominaba la situación, mientras que Hide solo gemía debajo del ghoul sediento de comer aquella presa que solo le podía traer felicidad. Las manos de Hide solo estiraban de la remera de Kaneki como si tratara de romperla, pero no era así si, no que trataba de evitar que sus gemidos salieran a la luz. El peli blanco continuaba con sus caricias pero observaba como Hide se retorcía de placer, era increíble como a aquella persona que siempre sonreía o abrazaba a Kaneki pusiera esa hermosa cara de placer con los ojos llorosos y tratando de evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de sus labios.

**_-Hide no te contengas-_** mientras lo miraba desde arriba.

**_-nh,- _**se escuchaba entre cortado **_–ah, ah, no no quiero-_** mientras se seguía retorciendo. –**_deja de tocar hay, ha, ah, ah- _**mientras salía un pequeño aliento.

**_-esto es nuevo para_** **_ti, como también para mí-_** mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y empezaba a deslizarlo hasta las rodillas..

**_-Kaneki-_** se escucha un leve susurro **_–no lo hagas-_** mientras estiraba del la remera para detenerlo.. Sin tomar e cuentas las palabras y las acciones Hide, este siguió con su cometido y los bajo hasta abajo, dejando los pantalones a un lado.

Hide quedo expuesto totalmente, solo tenía la ropa interior puesta y la remera levantada hacia arriba, con todo el pecho expuesto.

En que momento había sucedido todo esto, solo Kaneki estaba vestido y Hide a un paso de quedar desnudo. La mano de Kaneki no se detuvo y continúo y termino de sacar la ropa interior quedando expuesto el miembro de Hide que estaba totalmente erecto y dejaba escapar algunas gotas de pre semen. La mano del peli blanco continúo y deslizo su dedo desde la base del miembro de Hide hasta la punta causando un espasmo en el delicado cuerpo de Hide.

**_-no es justo si solo yo estoy desnudo-_** fueron las palabras de Hideyoshi.

**_-solo tú tienes que estar desnudo-_** fueron las palabras de Kaneki. Antes de comenzar a disfrutar de toda la piel expuesta. Sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse en cada rincón del cuerpo de Hide dejado marcas de beso, y pequeñas mordidas, literalmente marcado su territorio.

Hide solo podía gemir ante tales toques, pero no dejaba que saliera ningún gemido, solos acallaba con las manos. A lo que Kaneki no resistió y tomo ambas manos y las hizo a un lado **_–que haces Kaneki- _**fueron las palabras de Hide **_–nh, ha, ha-_** con un respirar entrecortado.

**_-haci se escuchan tus gemidos mucho mejor-_** mientras besa su cuello **_–si puedo escucharte y comerte a la vez es mucho mas excitante, haci que no acalles tus gemidos-_** cuando empezó a sacarse esa especie de remera que llevaba, quedando con el torso totalmente expuesto a la vista de Hide.

La remera fue tomada por Hide que la uso para cubrirse la boca y los ojos.

Mientras que Kaneki hacia un movimiento mucho más lejano, deslizando su mano hacia la pequeña entrada de Hide pero no sin antes de haber rozado su miembro, generándole otro espasmo. Antes de cometer aquel acto le quito la ramera a Hide, no solo la suya sino también la de él para evitar que se tapara.

Lo miro a los ojos y enfrente de este lambio sus dedos, desde los nudillos hasta la punta de la uña que eran de color negro, y las deslizo nuevamente por el miembro de Hide que pedía a gritos ser tocado, pero el ignoro ese grito y se dirigió a su entrada, introduciendo sus dedos uno a uno, provocándole nuevamente espasmos.

-**_Kaneki_** **_detente, ha ha ah-_** su respirar era mucho mas entrecortado **_–nh, mmm-_** se escuchaban los gemidos resonar en toda la habitación.

**_-te estoy preparando, para que no duela mas adelante-_** fue la respuesta de Kaneki.

**_-nh, ha, ah, ah-_** se escucha. La mano de Hide quiso alcanzar su miembro pero fue detenida por la mano de Kaneki **_–me duele, quiero tocarlo-_**

**_-descuida ya te tocare-_** mientras seguía estimulando su entrada.

Hide no lo soporto más, y trato de levantarse y alcanzo el cuello de Kaneki, sujetándose de la nuca. Quedando casi sentado pero Kaneki tenia a un los dedos en movimientos. Hide alcanzo a decir algunas palabras **_–tómame Kaneki, deslizante dentro mío, cómeme-_** antes de soltarse y caer recostado en la cama.

**_-entonces será lo que tu digas-_** cuando saco sus dedos y empezó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón dejando ver un bulto, para luego continuar y bajarse el bóxer, dejando salir su pene totalmente erecto a punto de expulsar todo su semen delante de Hide, pero solo quedo expuesto dejando escapar algunas gotas. **_–he estado aguantando por mucho tiempo, esperando_** **_que digieras esas palabras-_** cuando se empezó a frotar con el miembro de Hide, ambos dejaban salir algo de pre semen que se mesclaba uno con el otro, **_-Hide voy a entrar y correrme dentro de tí-_** cuando dejo de frotar y sujeto sus caderas.

Lentamente apoyo su miembro en la entrada de Hide y suavemente se empezó a deslizarlo.

**_-nnh-_** se escucha mientras se deslizaba dentro **_–mmm, nh-_**

**_-¿es tan doloroso Hide?-_** pregunto Kaneki.

**_-no. Haa-_** mientras más se agitaba **_–continua-._**

Mientras siguió deslizando hasta introducir la punta y un poco más **_–Ahh-_** se escuchaban los gemidos. Luego de detenerse unos segundos, introdujo todo su miembro de golpe en Hide **_–Ahaaaa,-_** se escucho un gemido mucho mas extenso y todo su cuerpo se había estremecido ante aquella intromisión, su respirar era entre cortado y agitado a la vez. Kaneki reacciono y sujeto el cuerpo de Hide al ver que le costaba respirar **_–Hide respira-_** se limito a decir y sujeto su rostro empezó a besar su boca, lo que distrajo a Hide, y solo se concentro en responder a los besos de Kaneki. **_– ¿Esta bien?-_** cuando dejo de besarlo.

Se podía sentir el calor de sus alientos cuando dejaron de besarse**_-si, ha, ah, estoy bien-_** mientras su respirar era mas regular.

**_-continuare,-_** y empezó a sacarla suavemente, y se escucharon gemidos a la vez, y la volvía a meterla otra vez, y continuaron haci en un vaivén de saca y mete. Los cuerpos de ambos se rozaban mutuamente. Los gemidos de Hide resonaban en los oídos de Kaneki, el cual produjo que este aumentara la velocidad de sus movimientos pélvicos con más estocadas.

**_-¡Haa!, ¡mm aaa!-_**los gemidos de Hide se escuchaban. **_–Kaneki, mas despacio, ¡aha!-_** estas suplicas fueron calladas por besos, un beso largo y profundo que llevo a que ambas lenguas danzaran en sus bocas,-

Era tan descontrolable la pasión, que Kaneki no pareciera estar saciado, saliendo da Hide no sin antes de haberse corrido en él, dejándolo echo un desastre. No saciado y a un duro sostuvo a Hide y cambiaron de posición, donde Kaneki estaba apoyado sobre el respaldar de la cama **_–Hide ven aquí- _**quedando Hide encima de él, deslizando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Kaneki para quedar frente a frente y besarse nuevamente y jugar con sus lenguas dejando caer gotas de salivas**_.-puedes meterla tú solo-._**

**_-no, no soy capaz-_**

**_-deja caer tú peso encima de mí cuando te lo diga-_** cuando deslizo ambas manos para sostener la cola de Hide, pero antes de introducir su pene jugo con la pequeña hendidura.

**_ – ¡Hah!- _**se escucho**_ –quiero que te corras mas dentro de mí-_** se escucho.

Sin perder tiempo de nuevo estaban unidos, pero ahora era Hide el que movía sus caderas, subía y bajaba. Estuvieron así hasta llegar al éxtasis del momento.

Fue cuando unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a deslizarse en la espalda de Kaneki, sin parar ninguna, solo caían.

-¿Hide por que lloras?-

**_-esto es un sueño, tan real pero ficticio-_** mientras lo abraza.- **_o es una mentira-_**

**_-¿por que dices eso?-_**

**_-cuando nos separemos tú desaparecerás, si te suelto volaras-_** mientras lo seguía abrazando **_–volaras tan lejos donde yo no pueda alcanzarte-._**

**_-Hide déjame verte la cara-_** tratando de separarlo.

**_-se cuando me mientes, Kaneki no sabes mentir-_** mientras mas se aferraba **_–Siempre he sido yo el que te va buscar, el que se aferra a ti, si te suelto te iras-_** mientras las lagrimas solo seguían deslizando por su espalda., lagrimas cálidas llenas de dolor.

**_-Hide, no me iré-_**mientras lo abraza de la cintura y apoyaba su frente en su pecho **_–no me iré, así que déjame mirar tu rostro lloroso-_**

**_-¡no mientas!-_**con un grito desesperado **_-¡no mientas! ¡No mientas! ¡No mientas! ¡No mientas! Solo no ¡no mientas!-_** mientras se aferraba clavándoles las uñas. **_–me dejaras de nuevo en la soledad, soy frágil si no estas- _**cuando se separo, dejando ver su hermoso rostro -**_Recuerda quien soy-_** con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**_-soy un monstruo Hide, haciéndote llorar haci-_** mirándolo y Hide esboza una sonrisa, para luego quedar inconsciente en los brazos de Kaneki. **_–No quiero arrastrarte a mi infierno, no quiero ensuciarte-_** mientras lo depositaba en la cama **_–Es solo una dulce mentira-_** deslizando su dedo por los ojos llorosos de Hide -**_solo un día estaré en casa-._** Mientras lo cubría **_–eres tan frágil, solo hoy no volare lejos de ti-._**

Cuando termino de acomodarlo y limpiarlo, él solo se acostó al lado de Hide y se quedo dormido.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Habrán pasado dos o tres horas desde que hicieron el amor y aun no amanecía, aun seguía oscuro a fuera. Ambos dormían uno al lado del otro, Kaneki estaba abrazando a Hide desde atrás. Amos se vean tan tranquilos como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubieran sido separados.

Alguien se movía en la cama. Era Hide quien se estaba levantando, parecía todo adolorido, miro por la ventana y seguía oscuro y a un lado descansaba Kaneki, lo miro y solo sonrió.

**_-Debo irme antes que despiertes-_** mientras bajaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa ya que estaba totalmente desnudo. Sin hacer ningún ruido se movió por la habitación buscando sus pertenencias. **_–Kaneki es mejor si me voy, es menos doloroso-_** mientras se dirigía la puerta, pero algo lo de tuvo **_–no puedo, si me voy ya no te veré, pero si me quedo tú me dejaras atrás-_** estaba entre una encrucijada.

La puerta se abrió y se cerro, pero nadie salió de la habitación, Hide permanecía parado al lado de la puerta, **_-debo irme, debo irme-_** eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hide y de nuevo esta se abrió y se cerro tras unos pasos.

Pasaron los minutos y la puerta se abrió nuevamente, era Hide que venia con dos tazas de café recién echas, que a pasos suave se dirigía hacia donde Kaneki estaba durmiendo, mientras caminaba con cuida tropezó con los zapatos de Kaneki quemándose la mano con el café y soltando un gemido de dolor.

Fue una reacción inmediata de la quinqué de Kaneki que salió detrás de su espalda y atravesó el estomago de Hide, este soltó las tazas de café produciendo un gran estruendo al chocar contra el piso. Haciendo que Kaneki abriera los ojos **_–Hide-_** cuando se levanto y giro vio a Hide siendo atravesado por su propio quinqué.

**_–Hide-_** se escucho un gran grito y vio como Hide caí al piso y un segundo antes de dar contra el piso fue sostenido por la quinqué que lo había atravesado.

**_ –Hide-_** Kaneki lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, entre sus manos y la ropa de Hide se pudo ver toda la sangre que este perdía.

**_-Kaneki, no se puede evitar el dolor, ahora solo quiero que vengas a casa-_** mientras seguía esbozando esa sonrisa que simulaba su dolor.

**_-Hide-_**

**_-te busque, te busque y te encontré-_** mientras deslizaba su mano por rostro de Kaneki **_–siempre he querido decirte algo, cof, cof_**\- mientras tocia sangre **_–Te amo, Kaneki- _**con una sonrisa, mientras su mano se deslizo por ultima vez por el rostro de Kaneki, pronunciando sus ultimas palabras y ultimo suspiro.

**_-Hide, no puedes morir, por favor despierta-_** mientras lo movía para que este abriera los ojos **_–por que vuelas lejos de mí, no eras tú el que decía que debíamos volver a casa,-_** mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente **_–por que te escapas a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte, Hide no me abandones en este mundo de oscuridad-_** mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro con tintes rojos. **_–Hide, abre los ojos, mírame, sonríe, tócame, mírame mírame-_** mientras con mas fuerza lo abrazaba **_–no puedo sentir tu calor-_** mientras que con su otra mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de Hide y la llevo hasta su rostro **_–tócame con esta mano, sujétame, Hide sujétame, sujétame fuerte-._**

Mientras seguía sentado en el piso en un charco de sangre sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Hide **_-Yo también te amo-_** mientras depositaba un beso en los fríos labios de Hide. **_–Yo también te amo, escucha Hide, yo también te amo, por favor repite tus palabras repítelas-._**

**_._**

0-0-0-0-0-

.

Se escuchaban estruendos en todo el lugar, ese día había sido un día de mal augurio, dos amantes separados por la mano de uno. El amor todavía no puede ser encontrado,

**_-señor que hacemos con el cuerpo-_** se escucho por la radio de un agente.

**_-desaste de él, tenemos lo que necesitamos-_** se escucho responder.

**_-lastima era una persona con mucho que ofrecer-_** mientras uno levantaba el cuerpo y lo llevaba a una camioneta.

**_-debió de ser muy importante para el ghoul-_**

**_-¿por que dices eso?-_**

**_\- por que lo protegió con todo lo que pudo, sin soltarlo en ningún momento-_** mientras miraba el rostro de la persona que se encontraba entre sus brazos **_-puede que allá sido un amor, que no debió concretarse en ningún mundo-._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dime, dime ¿Cómo es que funciona esto?_**

**_¿Quién esta dentro de mi?_**

**_En este destruido mundo,_**

**_Sonríes sin ni si quiera ver algo_**

**_Simplemente estoy dañado, conteniendo el aliento_**

**_Ni siquiera la verdad, incluso la verdad_**

**_Puede ser revelada ahora_**

**_Distensión_**

**_Frágil, irrompible, inamovible, inquebrantable_**

**_Cuando te encontré, me sorprendiste_**

**_En este mundo retorcido, estoy haciéndome transparente y desapareciendo_**

**_No me buscas, No me buscas_**

**_No quiero hacerte daño en un mundo_**

**_Que alguien mas se esta imaginando_**

**_Recuerda quien soy_**

**_Mi completo y vivido, yo_**

**_Aprisionado en la soledad que fluye sin fin._**

**_Aturdidos por la sonrisa inocente_**

**_No puedo moverme, no puedo moverme._**

**_No puedo moverme, no puedo moverme._**

**_No puedo moverme, no puedo moverme._**

**_Descubriendo el mundo_**

**_He cambiado completamente, no podía cambiar de nuevo_**

**_Los dos entrelazados, ambos perecieron_**

**_Frágil, irrompible, inamovible, inquebrantable_**

**_No hay contaminación del te_**

**_En este mundo retorcido, estoy haciéndome transparente y desapareciendo_**

**_No me buscas, no me buscas_**

**_Antes que el futuro sea completamente borrado,_**

**_Sumido en un abismo de soledad que alguien me prometió,_**

**_Piensa en quien soy_**

**_Mi completo y vivido, yo_**

**_No me olvides, no me olvides_**

**_No me olvides, no me olvides_**

**_Ese cambio me mantuvo paralizado_**

**_Soy un objeto inmutable en el paraíso_**

**_Recuerda quien soy_**

**_Dime, dime_**

**_¿Hay alguien dentro de mí?_**

**_._**

**_._**

0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

**_Lo que percibió con sus ojos cerrados, fue el aroma de los invernales sueños que habían caído._**

**_Me pregunto si, al tocar el viento, seré llevado lejos. Y haci florecer en secreto._**

**_Fui rozado por el viento y el corazón me fue robado._**

**_No puedo encontrarlo todavía ya que nunca lo tuve._**

**_-es un bonito poema-_** se escucho una voz **_– ¿de quien es?-_**

**_-no lo se, solo resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez-_** mientras giro y se dirigió a la puerta y pronuncio **_-No puedo encontrarlo todavía ya que nunca lo tuve-._** Mientras se cerró la puerta.

Mientras la persona que pregunto miro al cielo -**_-Los dos entrelazados, ambos perecieron-._**

**_._**

**_._**

Fin.

.

.

Llore ante tan final de Tokyo Ghoul, los dos últimos capítulos llorando, llorando.

Quería sacar este fic de mi corazón ya que resonaba dentro mío una y otra vez. Kaneki x Hide es mi pareja mas amada. Solo ellos.

LO QUISE HACER CORTO Y SE ALARGO DEMACIADO..

Las canciones era como si hablaran de ellos dos..

**Cambie algunas cosas y me base un poco en las letras de "UNRAVEL" Y WHITE SILENCE"**

Palabras finales: gracias por leerme y si hay alguna incoherencia me disculpo.

Si en algún momento me decido me gustaría escribir una continuación, pero no prometo nada.


End file.
